When I saw you for the last time
by Friday13wRiTeR
Summary: ...I was sure I would never really forget him. I knew he was somehow special, different. But I had no idea how.


A/N: my first story.

_**When I saw him for the first time, I was standing outside in the dark, late in evening, almost in the middle of the night. I was waiting for my cousin, who promised to drive me home.**_

_**It was a little scary. The street was empty and quiet. It was unusually calm. I could hear almost every minimum whisper. I heard car, driving through the street somewhere near. I heard laugh through an open window of nearest block of flats. But every sound scared me and every shadow made me even more panic.**_

_**Suddenly, I saw someone on the other side of the street, but whoever it was, he disappeared, before I could blink. First I thought that my eyes only played with me. I was standing alone in the dark and in this kind of situations my imagination goes crazy. But luckily I quickly forgot those kind of situations. I was used to my wild imagination.**_

_**Few days later I found out I was wrong. **_

_**I saw him again. I was late for school. I was running without watching around me and suddenly bumped into him. From all people, exactly into him.**_

_**This time I finally saw him for real. I was guessing, he could be a year older from me. About fifteen then. Probably, for sure, he was the most beautiful creature in this world, a little taller, which is not so unusual – I was always the shortest, wherever I was. He had dark, brown hair and the most unusual, almost black eyes with slight shade of red. Usually something like that would totally confused me and inside of my head I'd suddenly had a long list of questions. But not this time. I actually liked his strange eyes. His skin was unnaturally pale white. Like he'd never see sun before.**_

_**He was so perfect and beautiful, that I was sure I would never really forget him.**_

_**I knew he was something special, something different from others.**_

_**But I had no idea how.**_

_**He didn't say a word and I kept quiet too. In that moment I felt a little awkward, nervous.**_

_**Because of his proximity I felt like my heart was beating faster, but I didn't care at all. I felt like enchanted. I blinked and run away. Or more specific, I was running in to the school. I was really late. And my teacher wasn't really happy about that. But it happens, right?**_

_**Third time. I was in library, searching for some good books. I was sad and my heart was broken. I really liked someone but he didn't feel like I did. He had a girlfriend which was after some coincidence my best friend. I never told her, because I knew how happy she is. And I was sure it will pass as soon I'd filed my head with something else.**_

_**That was when I saw him. Sitting in the corner with the only copy of my favourite book in his hands. This really wasn't my happiest day, but it was good to see him again. I didn't know if he notice me but only one look at him was enough that my minds stayed filed and my lips frozen in a smile for few days after this.**_

_**I was seeing him all the time. Again and again.**_

_**I felt stupid, because in the truth I had some filings about him. I liked him. Just like that, without a reason. Maybe I was just imagining because I was seeing him so many times. But we never spoke, even if that would be, according to circumstances, most logical thing to do. I was thinking about him more and more and I didn't even know who he is! He became my first thought when I woke up. And the last one when I feel asleep.**_

_**No, even in my dreams I saw him!**_

_**It was like the first time. Just that I was walking alone in that street this time. Nowhere a soul and this time it was really deadly quiet. It was even more scary than last time.**_

_**He stood there leaning against the wall. I went by, like usually, without a word. But this time was all different. He pulled me in, closer that I would dare to imagine. Few seconds he just stared at me, without a blink. I was shaking. Not because of fear but because of cold. It was warm night but he was totally cold. His hand on my back was so ice-cold that I shivered. I was like in trans. It was enough to make me incapable to move. Everything was getting more unusual, unnatural.**_

_**I didn't even winced when he moved my black hair off of my face.**_

_**What exactly happened, I didn't know, either understand. Suddenly I felt his lips on my neck and then the worst pain I ever knew. I felt like my whole life, whole memories and everything I have, drains out of me. I didn't fell even beating of my heart, whole energy I had was leaving me.**_

_**And then peace, happiness and silence.**_

_**From somewhere far I saw how he gently, almost carefully, laid my body on the ground. With his fingers he touched his lips, then my forehead and whispered first and the last words I ever heard from him:**_

_**»I'm so sorry.«**_


End file.
